Little Princess
by Teen Mom Kelly
Summary: A little girl is the victim of a UnSub that sexually abuses or rapes children. This is how she unlocks the dark secret that our blonde liaison has been hiding.


**Little Princess**

She danced around her room, smiling despite the the hardships she had. Her beautiful blonde hair caught in the air and fanned out when she twirled. She she finished the dance steps her mother had taught her, she stood in the middle of the room. The smile that had graced her lips died. Her blue eyes were broken and tearful once again, as the reality of her new life set in. The tears started to form in her eyes as she looked around the room. It was a room most girls would kill for. It had a white wood four poster bed with light pink covers, the walls were pink with dark pink roses on it, and she had a large selection of dolls and many china tea sets. But that all came to a price. Every night at six he would enter her bedroom and take her into the living room. He would change her into outfits that had short skirts and showed a lot of her body. Sometimes he'd have her pose without any cloths. If she said no he would tell her that mommy and daddy wanted her to and how she should be a good girl.

After a while he started coming into her room later that night at eight. he would crawl into her bed and do things that hurt a lot She hated him. The next day he acted like her daddy did. He would put in one of her favorite movies and give her a yummy meal. Sometime he took her to the park or shopping for new cloths, but that wasn't often. She'd see a girl around sometimes. She looked around the age of fifteen, the same age as her sister. The girl said her name was Materea Laentrand. She sometimes brought food to her in the morning.

Why? That's all she wanted to know. She wanted to know why her parents had told that man to pick her up at school. It had to be her parents, he'd known their codeword. She felt as if her parents had taken her by the arms and thrown her into a large hole. She was still lying there, wishing her parents would come for her. All she wanted was to die now. He told her that what he was doing was ok, but she knew it wasn't. She'd been told about things like this at school.

She didn't look up when she heard her door open. When he didn't step into the room she looked up from her dolls. A man was standing there in an FBI vest. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She stared at him as he told her that she was going to be ok. He picked her up, causing her already short white dress to slip up even more.

When he exited the house, he set her down. Her parents cried as they kneeled and put out their arms. She smiled as tears welled in her eyes. She ran to them. She let her mommy kiss her cheeks and her daddy kiss her hair. She turned her head in time to see them lead the man out of the house along with Materea. She squirmed in her parents arms till they let her down. She walked over to a blonde woman who also wore an FBI vest. She tugged on the woman's sleeve, causing the woman to look down at her.

"What's going to happen to that man?" she asked the blonde woman.

"He's going to jail sweetie," she responded as she kneeled down before the blonde child. The woman embraced the child. Many people wanted to be famous, this child had been, in a horrible way. She'd become a favorite Child Pornstar. Little did the little girl know that at one time, the blonde agent had gone through the same thing.

As the little girl ran back to her parents, SSA Agent Jennifer Jareau remembered how her own father had taken pictures of her as a child. She remembered him letting strange men into her room, letting them do as they pleased with her. She remembered how some had been gentle, but how most weren't.

The little girl put up her hand and waved at the blonde agent. Jennifer Jareau returned to wave before turning back to her team, her family. She walked towards them, strate into SSA Agent Derek Morgan's arms. Agent Hotchner was the father, she was the mother, Emily and Derek were the kids with Spencer as the baby brother, Rossi was the uncle, and Garcia was the cousin. They were all the family Jennifer had never had.

* * *

**A/n Question, how many of you have seen the movie Air Force One?**


End file.
